Mine
by 25kait25
Summary: It's been three years since Bella ran away from Jacob and Edward, and the difficult decision of who she loved the most. But now she's back, and she has decided. But what will happen when things don't go to plan?
1. Chapter 1

_I was just playing around with this idea, so I hope you like it. I need one review, and then I will keep going for that one person. Enjoy! ^.^_

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the characters or the plot that all belongs to Stephanie Meyer, I am merely writing a new story for them. And Taylor Swift owns the songs, not me!**

**Consider Bella (musically) like Taylor Swift, all her songs are what Bella sings.**

MINE

Chapter 1 – Home

**SATURDAY, 23****RD**** JUNE, 2007**

**BELLA'S POV**

Three years. Three years since I've been in Forks. Three years since I've seen my mum or dad. Three years since I ran away from the love triangle between Jacob, me and Edward. And three years I've had to decide.

_*Flashback*_

I looked from Edwards pale face, to Jacob's dark one.

"I-I have to decide r-right now?" I stuttered.

"It's me, your boyfriend or him, your mutt." Edward sneered, the competitive factor making him somewhat evil.

"Bella, just choose." Jacob sighed, already knowing that I would pick Edward. His eyes pleaded with me, making me falter. I _needed_ Edward. Didn't I? But… I _wanted_ Jacob. I was so confused, and they both expected me to pick, right here, right now.

"I-I can't." I shook my head, tears welling in my eyes as I turned away, running to my faithful truck. I opened the door but before I could get in, Edward was there.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I can't do this, Edward." I sobbed. I managed to get in the cab but Edward was preventing me from shutting the door.

"But where are you going?" I look up to see Jacob just standing there, a little way away from my car. He could tell I was leaving, just because he knew me so well.

"I don't know." I whispered, tugging at the door in an attempt to close it. Finally, Edward released it and it slammed shut. I fumbled with the keys as I tried to start the car. With a roar, my truck started up. I quickly pulled away, and as I drove away I looked into the rear-view mirror and saw Edward run off and I watched Jacob explode into a russet wolf. I kept driving, feeling a piece of my heart break.

_*End of Flashback*_

My monster of a car rumbled as I drove. I looked at the sign that said 'Forks - 5'. So close to my home and I was beginning to feel nervous. I did the only thing that seemed to calm me; singing. Since I have left Forks, believe it or not, but I became a singer. Quite a famous one too.

I hadn't notified my father of my return, but I was pretty sure he would be glad to see me. Hopefully. And there was something about today, like there was something I should remember. I continued fretting as I entered the small town of Forks. Of course, it was raining and it looked like nothing had changed. I pulled into the driveway, looking up at the house that I had missed so dearly.

I pulled out my house key, which I hadn't used in a while, when I realized no one was home. I unlocked the door, entering cautiously. I was still hesitant about coming home, but I had missed everything so much. And I had decided, decided who I wanted. And I wanted Jacob, if he still wanted me. That was the bit I was really worried about.

I walked into the kitchen, the one I had been in so many times, and I realized it was different. There were new curtains and the cupboards had a fresh coat of periwinkle blue paint. I thought it looked nice, but I never expected Charlie to do something like that.

As I studied thee room I saw a piece of paper stuck to the fridge. In neat writing, one I had never seen before, I read;

_Charlie,_

_Billy's house, 4pm Saturday! _

_Love S, xxx_

S? I wondered. I looked up at the clock and saw that it was 4:30 pm. Well I guess I'd be seeing Jacob sooner than I thought.

**4:50 pm**

I had just turned the corner into Jacob's street when I heard the music and cheering from his house. It seemed there was a party of some sort going on. If I had of been the Bella I was before I left, I would have turned around and went back home. But singing in front of people builds up your confidence. I'm not saying I am as outgoing as some people, but I am definitely more confident.

I still felt that knot of fear in my stomach as I pulled up and headed up the front porch stairs.

_This is it!_ I thought as I opened the door just as everyone inside yelled;

"Happy Birthday Jake!" and that's when it hit me. Today was Jacob's birthday, how could I forget? Everyone fell silent when they saw me in the doorway, in my tight-fitting jeans and favourite purple shirt.

"Bella?" Seth was the first one to speak, everyone else too shocked. I grinned at Seth, who had once considered me his little sister.

"Quil, you've grown so much!" I exclaimed incredulously, looking at his bulging muscles and his height.

"And you haven't grown a bit." He laughed, wrapping me in a big bear hug. Well at least one person was glad to see me.

When he released me, I turned to see my dad standing there, looking like he'd seen a ghost.

"Do you want me to pinch you?" I joked half-heartedly, trying to smile. I was surprised to find tears were welling up in my eyes. I hadn't comprehended how much I had missed him.

"No thanks Bella, just come and give me a hug." He laughed and I did so. We embraced for what seemed like years. I turned to see the pack, including Jacob, Billy, Sue and (this actually surprised me) Angela, my friend from school, in Paul's arms.

"A-Angela?" was all I could manage to say before she flung herself into my arms. I think she had missed me.

"Oh Bella, I missed you!" she gasped, confirming my thoughts, "And now that I know all that you went through, I mean how did you do it alone? Why didn't you tell me? Paul said you weren't allowed, but I was your best friend! I-I…" she had run out of breath, and was looking at me pleadingly, lost for words.

"I missed you too." I whispered, tears falling down my cheeks. I was totally oblivious to everyone else, but then I realised someone else was approaching. "And I didn't do it alone. I had Jacob." I added quietly, but I knew most of the werewolves would hear anyway.

When I turned and discovered it was Jacob who had come up to me, I almost died. He looked almost the same, the only difference was a scar on his cheek and the look in his eyes.

Those eyes screamed hurt, nervousness and longing, all at the same time.

"Jacob." I breathed, the world spinning as I tried desperately to regain my breath. But, me being me, I fainted. The last thing a saw was Jacobs face as he caught me then the world blacked out.

"Bella? Squeeze my hand if you can hear me." I heard a kind woman's voice say. I tried to open my eyes but found I couldn't so I attempted to squeeze her hand that was inside mine. That I could manage.

"Yes, she responded this time." The unknown lady said, "She should be coming around any minute now." My brain felt fuzzy, but the more I tried, the more I could remember. I groaned when I recalled my fainting.

"Is that a good sign?" I heard a man's deep, worried voice say. A voice that I recognised.

"Well seeing as you caught her Jacob, I doubt she will have any injury. Maybe just a headache." The lady answered. The name Jacob jolted me awake, and I finally opened my eyes to see Sue (who must have been the unknown lady), Jacob hovering over me. I did have a headache though.

"Was I ran over by a truck?" I asked weakly, and Sue smiled at my joke.

"No, nothing near as bad as that." She told me as I studied my surroundings. I was still at Jacob's house, but I was in the spare room that had once been Jacobs sisters. Charlie sat in the corner on a chair, obviously asleep.

"How long have I been out." I asked, trying not to make eye-contact with Jacob.

"About six hours." Sue informed me, shrugging as if it wasn't that bad.

"Oh." Was all I said.

"I'll wake Charlie and leave you two to… talk." She said, giving Jacob a meaningful look that made me instantly curious.

As soon as they had left (after Charlie checking me worriedly and asking me about a thousand times if I was okay) Jacob turned to me and seemed to examine me, soaking in all my features as if he couldn't get enough.

"Umm." I said distractedly, as I too looked him over. He was actually in a t-shirt, a grey one with red and grey sweatpants. I could clearly see his defined muscles through his shirt and when I looked up at his face, I just wanted to lean over and kiss his soft looking lips.

He said something but I didn't hear him, so I asked; "What?"

"I've heard your music." He repeated himself, "It's really good." He said, looking at me intently.

"Thanks." I said, slightly taken-aback. "I didn't realise my songs got all the way out here." I added sheepishly.

"Well as soon as Charlie heard your name, he went crazy with pride. Especially 'The Best Day'." He named one of my songs about fathers that I had based on my own dad in a way.

"I knew he would love it." I smiled happily.

"Why Bella?" he asked abruptly, "Why did you just up and leave, without even saying goodbye to your own father? To your friends? To me?" he looked at me with those eyes again and it was as if he was accusing me. Well I guess he was.

"Jacob I had to." I told him, desperate for him to believe and forgive me. "I had to get away from everything, and find myself. I didn't know who I was when I first came to Forks, and being with Edward really screwed me up. But I'm back now, and I'm better than I was. And Jacob, I'm ready. I'm ready to be whatever you want me to be." I finished, taking a deep breath.

"Y-You mean you want us to be together?" he asked wistfully.

"Yes." I nodded earnestly.

"Bells…" he trailed off, the wistful look replaced my frustration, "I can't."

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"I mean," he shook his head sadly, "I have a girlfriend." And as I fainted again, I felt yet another piece of my heart break.

_Well there you are, that's what happens. Please review if you've read it. Even if it says 'good', 'bad', or 'I read it!' that would be fantastic!_

_Love Kaitlyn_

_xoxo_


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay, for any of you who may know my friend Mia, I am not relating her to the one in this story, it's just a suiting name. _

Chapter 2 – Just Best Friends

**SATURDAY 23****RD**** JUNE, 2007**

**BELLA'S POV**

"Bella? Bella?" I heard Jake call as he tapped my cheek.

"Hmm." I managed to say, through my dizzy head.

"Are you okay?" he asked, concerned, "Do you want me to go and get Sue?" he asked.

"N-No!" I shook my head and blinked a few times, regaining consciousness. "I'm fine." I assured him.

"Do you faint often?" he queried.

"No, not usually. Only when I've hurt myself badly, I smell blood, or when I'm scared or shocked." I told him.

"So a lot?" he mused.

"Pretty much." I nodded. It was as if we were still best friends, as if I had never left. Which was weird considering just a few minutes ago it was really awkward.

"Look Bella…" he turned serious again.

"Don't worry about it." I sighed, dying on the inside.

"But I hope… I hope you don't leave just because of this." He said, and he really did seem hopeful.

I shook my head, "I can't leave again. It was so hard the first time, so I won't be attempting it again." This news seemed to brighten him, but the next question I asked definitely darkened his mood, "So who is she?"

"Do we have to talk about this?" he grumbled.

"Yes, we do." I said simply, waiting for him to answer.

"Her name is Mia Yinta." He told me and I was stunned.

"Jacob, you can't be serious!" I groaned, shaking my head. I had gone to school with Mia, in Forks. She was one of those girls that had been with all the cute boys at school and definitely lost her virginity by the time she was eighteen. She had bright blue eyes, curly blonde ringlets, always wore make-up and she had a really curvy body. So the exact opposite to me.

"What?" Jacob frowned.

"How long have you been together?" I asked, ignoring what he had said.

"Um, exactly a year in twelve days." He informed me.

"Good Lord." I sighed, "That has to be a personal record for her."

"Do you know her?" he asked, really confused.

"Oh I know her." I laughed coldly, "She was the one who-" but I cut myself off. I couldn't do that to Jacob.

"Who what?" he asked.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." I smiled as happily as I could.

"Don't lie to me." He scowled, "You may have gotten better at it, but I can see right through you."

"Please just drop it." I pleaded, "Please."

"Okay." He said, giving in because of the look on my face.

"So why wasn't she at your birthday party?" I asked.

"She had to do something with her family." He said.

"Oh." I was confused because if it had of been me, I would have somehow got to his birthday, no matter what. But then again, this was Mia the man-eater.

"Has- um…" I really didn't want to ask this question but concern and curiosity got the better of me, "Has she cheated on you?"

"What?" he spluttered, "Of course not!" he looked really angry at me. "Just because you don't like her doesn't mean she would do something like that." He snarled at me.

"I know that." I said, equally harsh, "She just has a very big history of those sort of things."

"You don't even know her." He retorted.

"Know her?" I snorted, "Of course I know her! Everyone in school knew her! Especially every boy." I sat up straighter in the bed, not wanting to fight but I wasn't going to give in.

"Mia wouldn't be like that." Jacob shook his head in denial.

"Maybe she's changed, maybe she hasn't." I shrugged, hoping that would finish it. Jacob just nodded curtly.

"Well," he sighed after a few minutes of silence, "I hope we can still be friends."

I couldn't help but smile, "Are you really pulling that line on me?" I asked.

"Oh yeah… sorry." He smiled sheepishly. "Best friends?" He offered.

"Just best friends?" I asked.

"Just best friends." He confirmed.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Charlie asked me as we walked out to the car.

"Yes dad, I'm fine." I said and when he raised his eyebrows I added; "Honestly."

"I'm still not sure about you driving…" he trailed off.

"You'll be right behind me the whole time." I pointed out.

"Okay." He finally agreed. I got into my truck and pulled onto the road. I started to drive and, sure enough, I could see dad in my rear-view mirror.

After Jacob and I had emerged from the room and our discussion, I had been flocked by everyone who was excited to see me. Only Leah stood off to the side, not wanting to greet me at all. Quil had been really strange, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

As I drove I realised the rain had stopped and I thought that was lucky considering my water-proof bag in the tray was only going to last so long.

I was so glad to be home when we finally pulled into the drive-way. As Charlie started cleaning me out a spot in the bathroom shelf (again) I dragged my large suitcase up the stairs and into my old room. I had missed my purple walls and my dinosaur of a computer. I had bought a laptop, well my manager had bought one for me.

After unpacking most of my belongings, I collapsed onto the bed, extremely tired.

**MONDAY 25****TH**** JUNE, 2007**

**BELLA'S POV**

"Bella!" I heard Charlie call up the stairs, his voice traveling into my room.

"Yeah?" I hollered back, the guitar pick between my teeth muffling my voice. I was in my room, finishing a new song.

"You have a visitor." He told me, and I was puzzled. Who would be visiting me?

"Coming!" I called back, setting down my paper and guitar. I logged off my computer which I had been using as well and hurried down the stairs, almost falling on the last steps.

"Careful Bella." Quil smirked from the doorway.

"Quil!" I exclaimed, "What a surprise." And I really was surprised. He just smiled at me (but not creepily, if that's what you're thinking). "What are you doing here?" I asked after he didn't talk.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" He suggested, a meaningful look in his eyes.

"Sure…" I trailed off, following him out the front door. We circled around the house to the back yard where we sat on the really old and rusty bench. I was amazed that it could hold Quil's weight.

"What is it you want to tell me Quil?" I asked abruptly, "I can see it in your eyes, it's something important."

"You know me a bit _too_ well, Bella." He grinned, but his face soon turned serious. "It's about Jacob and his Barbie Doll girlfriend."

"Really?" I gasped, edging eagerly towards him.

"Yep. Bella, he doesn't love her." He told me simply, "Sure, he likes her body, he likes her life style, he likes her sweet voice. But he doesn't love her."

"Why are you telling me this?" I queried, "Not that I'm not grateful, but I don't get it." I added quickly.

"Because he loves you Bella." He said, as if it were obvious.

"He- Really?" I asked disbelievingly.

"Yes really!" he laughed at me.

"Wow, well do you think I- that I have a chance?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes. They haven't had _it_ yet, so I think you're safe." He confided.

"What?" I yelped, shocked. "They haven't? I'm pretty sure Mia would jump at the chance!"

"It's not Mia." He snickered, "It's Jake."

"What?" now I was even more shocked, "You mean Jake's a virgin?"

"Yep." He nodded smugly.

"Wow." I said again.

"Oh yeah, and Billy wanted me to tell you that Wednesday night there is going to be a small get together at his house." He told me, "You don't need to bring anything, but maybe your guitar?" he smiled.

"Sure, no worries." I nodded, glad to play music for my friends.

"We should get back, Charlie's probably wondering where you are by now." Quil chuckled, looking up at the cloudy, rainless sky.

"Yeah." I agreed, and we got up and walked back to the house.

"I'll just go now." He told me when we got to the back door.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'll see you soon." He said, hugging me warmly.

"Thanks again." I said when he pulled away. In a flash he was jogging across the back-yard, towards the trees.

I went inside and found Charlie watching TV.

"What did Quil want?" he asked, eyeing me suspiciously.

"Nothing much." I shrugged, "But he told me that Billy invited us to a small get together on Wednesday." I notified him.

"Oh, good." Charlie said, and I knew what he secretly wanted. He wanted Jacob and I to be together, just like he always had. Apparently (Jacob had told me right before I had left on Saturday) Charlie had acted as if Mia hadn't existed because he was one of the few adults who knew what she got up to.

With those thoughts, I just rolled my eyes at him and headed towards the stairs to go to my room to pack up all my stuff from finishing the song. I had no sooner got to the bottom of the stairs when the phone started ringing.

"Will you get that for me Bells?" Charlie asked nicely. We had just slipped straight back into the father-daughter relationship that we had had before I left.

"Sure." I replied as I picked up the phone. "Hello, Bella Swan speaking." I said into the receiver.

"Hi Bella, its Angela." I heard Angela's delicate voice say.

"Oh hey Ang, how are you?" I asked her, "We didn't get much of a chance to catch up the other day."

"Oh I'm good." She told me, "I was wondering if you were busy at all, because we're going down to First Beach for a picnic seeing as it's not raining and the sun is almost out."

"I would love to come, but who else is going?" I asked warily.

"Well there will be me, Paul, Quil, Embry, Jacob and unfortunately Mia can't come." She told me, but that last bit sounded kind of grateful.

"Hmm, sounds good." I agreed, "I take it you don't like Mia?" I added, smiling.

"Not one bit." Angela said curtly, and that was about as mean as she ever got. I laughed,

"Don't worry, I don't like her either."

"Good." Angela said in relief, "Oh and do you think you can bring your guitar?" she asked.

"Yeah of course. I just finished writing a new song so maybe if you're lucky…." I trailed off.

"Ooh, that will be good! I'll pick you up in twenty minutes. Make sure you're wearing your bikini!" she instructed me.

"But the water will be freezing!" I protested.

"Have you ever been swimming with a werewolf? It's like being in a heated pool." She chuckled.

"Oh, I never thought of that. Well see you soon!" I said and she hung up after saying goodbye.

"Dad, I'm going to the beach with Angela and a few others!" I called out at I stumbled up the stairs, in a hurry to get ready.

_Okay, so next chapter will be at the beach. I hope you're enjoying it! Please review_

_Kaitlyn_

_xoxo_


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks to everyone that reviewed (the positive and the negative) and I'm glad whatever negative reviews I did get were constructive, not just some horrible person reading it just to say 'you suck'. Thankyou!_

Chapter 3 – Fighting Chance

**MONDAY 25****TH**** JUNE, 2007**

**BELLA'S POV**

"Ooh I love your bikini!" Angela commented as I quickly got into her car.

"Thanks!" I smiled. I was wearing a red bikini, with frills on the top and on the back of the bottoms. I was also wearing a pair of red and white board shorts.

"I love yours; pink is definitely your colour." I said, indicating to her bikini with gold flower pattern on them.

"Thanks." She laughed, but then her mood darkened. "There's been a change of plan, Mia can make it. She cancelled her massage appointment in Seattle as soon as she heard you were coming." She snickered.

"Great!" I groaned, really not happy.

"I'm glad you're coming though." Angela said shyly.

"Me too." I agreed.

We arrived in no time, and we were the first people there. We found a nice place to have the picnic, and started setting up. Soon enough Paul, Embry, Quil and an unexpected Seth turned up. After everyone had greeted everyone, we sat down to wait for Jacob and Mia.

"Where are they?" I moaned after twenty minutes.

"Mia's probably doing her make-up." Paul said.

"Are you serious?" I asked, and I was shocked to find he was, "What? But we're going swimming!"

"That's just how she is." Angela shrugged.

"Good Lord." I blasphemed. "Well if they don't get here soon, I'm going swimming whether they like it or not." I said boldly. The boys looked stunned, because I was definitely not the Bella they remembered.

"Well if I was Jacob, I would dump Mia on her ass and go for you." Paul said harshly, earning a slap behind the head from Angela.

"Paul!" she hissed angrily, "I'm your girlfriend, and you're not supposed to say stuff like that."

"Sorry." He said earnestly and sweetly to his imprint. I was till shocked about that. I mean agro, strong and relatively crazy Paul with sweet, innocent and hard-working Angela. It was match made in heaven.

She smiled and leaned over to kiss him.

"That's it!" I exclaimed, jumping up, "I'm going swimming!" and I bolted towards the crashing green-blue waves. They caught up with me in no time and we all dived in to the water. It was bloody freezing.

"Oh my god!" I gasped, standing up and hugging myself. "So cold!"

"What are you talking about?" Angela laughed, in Paul's arms, "It's nice."

"Huh, you would say that." I rolled my eyes, "You have your own personal heater."

"True." She smiled like she knew something I didn't, and then before I knew it I was crash tackled by one big warm body.

"Oh my god!" I spluttered again, wiping the wet hair out my eyes to see Jake. "You scared the crap out of me!" I scolded him, swatting him on the arm.

"Warmer now?" he chuckled, his arms around me.

"Much." I nodded, but the caught sight of an angry Barbie at the shore, "But I don't think your girlfriend is too happy."

"Oops." He muttered, immediately stepping away from me. My teeth started chattering when the cold water hit me.

"G-Gee, th-thanks." I said sarcastically. Everyone laughed then Seth was there.

"Don't worry little sis," he said, wrapping me in a brotherly hug, "I'll keep you warm."

"Thanks bro." I smiled, glancing over at Quil and Embry who were wrestling in the water. I just shook my head and turned back to the others.

"So why isn't Mia swimming?" I asked Jacob inquisitively.

"She doesn't want to ruin her make-up." He sighed bitterly, but looked adoringly at Mia standing on the shore. Maybe he doesn't love her but he liked her a lot.

"Oh." Was all I said, trading a meaningful look with Angela.

"Hey, don't judge her." Jacob scowled.

"Wouldn't dream of it, lover-boy." I joked, making Angela giggle.

"You'll pay for that." He smiled evilly.

I had time to scream before he dived into Seth, knocking us both into the water. I felt warm hands reach for me and pull me out of the water.

"Thanks Quil." I giggled at his hands on my stomach.

"Bella, are you still ticklish?" Jacob asked suspiciously.

"N-No." I lied, the smile wiped from my face. I was ticklish, extremely ticklish. And I knew Mia would give me hell for all this flirting.

"I think you are." Quil chuckled.

"No, I swear I'm not!" I couldn't help but smile though and that gave me away. Again, Jacob leaped towards me, and I was practically attacked. I laughed hysterically until I couldn't breathe and my sides hurt.

"Help me Ang!" I squealed through all my laughing. I heard her turn to Paul and ask sweetly;

"Please?" Oh, she had him wrapped around her little finger. Paul jumped into the fray and I was pulled out of Quil and Jacob's grasp.

"Thanks!" I said gratefully, clinging to Paul in case one of them tried to pull me away again.

"No worries." Paul snickered at the red marks all over my stomach.

"Ow." Angela examined.

"Oh it doesn't hurt." I assured her.

"Yet." Paul pointed out. I may have a few bruises in the morning.

"Shit, sorry Bells." Jacob said when he saw my stomach.

"Ooh. My bad." Quil added when he too saw the red marks.

"Will you all stop looking at me stomach?" I asked self-consciously, "I've had worse. I fell off stage once, now that hurt." I told them. The cracked up laughing and soon I had joined in to.

"Really?" Embry shook his head, "How did you manage that?"

"Oh well I tripped on an electrical cord and fell off." I explained.

"Only you Bella." Quil sniggered.

"Speaking of music, why don't we go and eat lunch and Bella can play her new song for us!" Angela said excitedly.

"My song?" I asked worriedly. I was planning on singing this without Mia (and Jacob preferably) being here.

"Yes your song!" Angela rolled her eyes. _This could be a problem _I thought.

We got to shore and started to dry ourselves with our towel.

"You said you loved me, not her." I heard Mia's angry baby voice say to Jake, and she threw a death glare in my direction. "Were you lying? I told you not to lie to me. And I told you not to go near her." She sounded more like a mother, not a girlfriend.

"Calm down baby." He said soothingly, though he had a kind of frantic look in his eyes. "Nothing happened anyway."

"Huh." She snorted, giving me another evil look.

After a delicious lunch (filled with angry looks from Mia) I was pressured into singing.

"Do I really have to?" I moaned.

"Yes!" they all said, except Mia who looked sulky that I was getting all the attention. Quil shoved my guitar into my arms.

"Go on Bella." Angela urged me.

"Fine." I gave in. "This song in called 'You Belong With Me'" I said and Angela half-gasped. I started playing the guitar;

"_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do_

I'm in my room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do

But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you,  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself  
Hey isn't this easy?

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in a while, since she brought you down  
You say you find I know you better than that  
Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?

She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standin by, waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that?  
Baby, you belong with me  
You belong with me

Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me.

Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standing by or waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me  
You belong with me."

I finished, out of breath. I look around at everyone. Quil, Paul, Embry and Seth seemed impressed and mildly shocked. Angela was full of worry and anticipation, Jacob was shocked but seemingly happy that I had written a song about him and then there was Mia. Oh God, was she furious. If she were any angrier, I'm pretty sure she would explode into a werewolf like the boys.

"How dare you." She shrieked abruptly, making us all jump. "You have no right to write a song like that you bitch!"

"Calm down." I said, struggling to keep the amusement out of my voice.

"Calm down?" she asked, sounding slightly crazy. She dove at me, but unlike Jacob she didn't want to tickle me. She wanted to scratch my eyes out with her manicured nails.

I yelped and quickly stood up, jumping just out of her reach. Everyone was too shocked to do anything but watch.

She pounced at me again, and this time I was ready. I had spent a whole year practicing defense, because I had wanted to be prepared for anything that might happen.

So I surprised Mia when I blocked her punch and spun around, making her fall to the ground. I hoped that would make her give up, but it only made angrier. _She seriously needs to go to anger management classes or something_ I thought as she turned on me, eyes blazing.

For the third time, she attacked me. I knocked her aside, then twisted her into a submissive position.

"Please stop Mia." I said as nicely as I could.

"Get off me!" she growled back. I looked up to see Jacob still standing there.

"Uh, help!" I exclaimed in exasperation.

"Oh right." He grunted, coming forward and grabbing Mia.

"Baby, it's just a song." He soothed her. That hurt me because no song I wrote was just a song. It was a story, of how I felt and how I saw things. I felt tears spring to my eyes but I immediately pushed them back. He would not see me cry for something so trivial.

I backed away from the couple, turning to Angela.

"Are you okay?" she asked and it had a double meaning. I just looked at her and she understood. She hugged me and asked over my shoulder if the boys would pack up while she drove me home. They agreed and Angela led me to her car, as if I were sick or and old lady.

"I liked the song." She told me truthfully as we drove back to Forks, "And by the look on Jacob's face, I'm pretty sure he liked it too. Well at least until Mia went psycho." She smiled and I couldn't help but smile too. I would fight to get Jacob back, just like he fought for me.


	4. Chapter 4

_I've been super busy so I'm sorry it's taken me so long, but here it is!_

_I would just like to answer a comment made by someone;_

_This person said that they were disappointed that I had made Mia how she is. I fully understand, as they said they wish it were proper competition for Bella. I agree, but I would like to point out that although Mia is a horrible person, Jacob still 'loves' her. As long as that fact remains, she will be suitable competition. Thank you so much for the constructive criticism. _

Chapter 4 – So Close, Yet So Far

**WEDNESDAY 27****TH**** JUNE, 2007**

**BELLA'S POV**

I hopped into my old Chevy truck, and it came to life with a roar. I was going to visit Jacob, and he was going to show me his car that he's been working on lately. I was excited and glad that Mia wouldn't be there. Not that I wanted anything to happen. I knew Jacob would never cheat on his girlfriend, no matter who it was.

I arrived and was greeted by Leah who was just leaving.

"Hi Bella." She half-smiled and that was the nicest thing she'd ever said to me.

"Hey Leah." I replied, "How are you?"

"I'd be much better if Jacob would wake up to himself and dump that Princess of his." She huffed folding her arms. I stifled a laugh.

"I take it you don't like Mia?" I asked, and I noticed that so far, not one girl that had relations towards the pack did like her.

"Yep." She nodded, "I prefer you."

"Thanks." I grinned.

"But don't get me wrong, leaving Jacob almost killed him." She said harshly, the grin immediately disappearing from my face, "I still hate you or that."

"O-Okay." I gulped back my shock.

"Guess I'll see you later." Leah said, abruptly nice again.

"Guess so." I agreed as she got in her car and drove away. I went inside then, and found Jacob waiting for me on the lounge.

"Leah gave you the whole, 'I still hate you but you're better than Princess' talk?" Jacob asked, brows raised.

"Uh huh." I nodded.

"Don't take any notice of her." Jacob instructed me, "Come on, do you want to see my car or what?" he got up and headed out to the garage out the back that was very slowly falling apart.

"What kind of a car is it?" I questioned on our way out, falling into step beside him.

"A Volkswagen Beetle." He told me, "It came into the Workshop and it was totally stuffed so they gave it to us."

"Workshop?" I asked, confused. I could feel us slipping back into that effortless friendship that I had missed so much when I was gone.

"The Workshop." He said simply and when I didn't react he came to a stop just outside of the garage. "You mean you don't know?" he added, totally shocked.

"Don't know what?" he was being the usual infuriating Jacob.

"Wow." He shook his head and when he didn't answer I pushed him playfully.

"Come on, what is it?" I whined.

"Well Embry, Quil, Paul and I all own a car repair shop." He said, and we entered the garage.

"Really?" I asked, surprised. But it suited the pack, it was the perfect shop for them to own, "What's it called?"

"QP Automotive." He informed me then gestured behind him, "There is, the Bug." It was a faded purple buggy, well-worn and it looked as if it hadn't worked for at least five years.

"Wow, it's purple!" Was all I said.

"Yeah it's purple."

"I love purple!" I said exasperatedly when he looked at me as if I were crazy.

"Okay then." He rolled his eyes, teasing me. I sat on a stool and watched as he started to get to work.

"So it's called QP Automotive?" I asked, returning to the earlier subject.

"Yep." He said from under the hood. "Can you pass me that blue thing?" he added because he knew that if he used the actual name I would have no idea what he was talking about. I handed him the weird tool and asked;

"What does QP stand for?"

"We don't tell any customers, but it stands for Quilete Pack."

"Oh. That's imaginative." I giggled, receiving a mock-evil frown.

"Hey, don't tease the name." he chastised playfully. We idly chatted for quite a while, and I continued to pass him tools. Finally I decided it was definitely lunch time.

"I'll go in and get lunch ready." I announced, getting up.

"Can you make me a coffee?" Jacob asked, as if it were a big thing.

"Sure."

"Thanks Bells." He smiled at me before I headed back to the house. I made BLT sandwiches and quickly whipped up a coffee. I called Jake in and when I asked about Billy, Jacob told me that he was at Sue's for the day.

He took a sip of coffee and his eyes widened. He examined me and I felt self-conscious.

"What?" I asked warily.

"You don't carry a portable coffee machine with you, do you?" he asked playfully.

"Umm no sorry."

"You sure?" he laughed, "Because this is the best god-damned coffee I've ever had."

"What are you on about?" I just shook my head, and continued eating my sand which.

I spent the rest of the day there, and at the end Jacob took me to the cliffs just as the sun was setting. It would have been romantic if not for the fact that he was taken.

"So where is Mia today? I'm sure she wouldn't approve of you seeing me." I finally said, after all day wanting to say something.

"She's at Seattle for the next few days, staying with her parent. They're not too happy that she's moved to Forks to see me." He told me.

"Oh okay. So how are things going with her, if you don't mind me asking." I asked, unsure of how he would react.

"Good." He said, but there was a weird look in his eyes.

**(A/N) – I bet you're all thinking that things aren't going well between Jacob and Mia, hence the weird look in his eyes, and that would mean he would be free to date Bella. All I'm saying is don't make assumptions…) **

"Good?"

"Better than good." He said, slightly defensive.

"Okay." I admitted defeat, "So…" I was determined to change the subject but really I kind of made it worse, "I'm writing a new song." This caused Jacob to blush involuntarily, and in turn I felt my face flush.

"Oh um, really?" was all he said.

"Yeah." I gulped, the redness still on my face, "And this time it has nothing to do with you." I quickly added.

"Oh okay." He nodded slowly, "So what's it about?"

"Well it's called 'Mean' and I'm thinking of releasing it and donating the money to the Domestic Violence Foundation."

"So it's about… abuse?" he asked quizzically, but there was something in his face that looked angry.

"Yep. Being abused my men." I said without thinking and Jacob jumped up quickly, scaring the crap out of me. He was shaking, and I knew what that meant. "Whoa. Jake, are you okay?" I asked, the most stupid question in the world.

"Okay?" he growled, "Are you okay? Did this happen to you?" he spun towards me and I realised he wasn't angry at _me_ exactly.

"What happen?" I still didn't know what he was getting at.

"Abuse."

"Oh." It hit me like a ton of bricks, "No, no!" I assured him frantically, getting up and standing in front of him, "It happened to my mum's friend, but not me!"

"Oh." He repeated what I had said, but in a different tone. His whole body relaxed and the shaking ceased. "Thank god." And he folded me into a hug that I had been missing for the past three years.

I hugged him back, relishing the feeling. I wondered if it was like this for him, savour every touch, every word because you couldn't have them. I suddenly felt great regret for the pain I had caused him. I looked up into his mahogany eyes.

"You really care that much." I thought I knew the answer, but I still needed to hear it.

"Of course I do Bells." He whispered and I felt myself stretching upwards and he bent down. He was so close, yet so far. Our lips had almost met when he ripped himself away from me. The sudden loss of his body warmth was devastating.

"No Bella, we can't…" he shook his head, still backing away.

"I know, I'm sorry." I was ashamed that we had come that close to kissing. I wanted it, don't get me wrong, but it wasn't right. He had Mia.

"I better get home." I said and headed back to the Rabbit for Jake to take me back to his house to get my truck.

**THURSDAY, 28****TH**** 2005**

**BELLA'S POV**

"It was horrible." I confided in Angela as we sat at the table. Charlie was at work and Angela didn't have to go to the University today. She was studying to become a biologist of some sort, and she did the whole Uni at home but once a week she had to go to Seattle. She nodded sympathetically.

"Was it really that bad?" she asked.

"Well, it was nice. The whole day it was just like it used to be, until we went to the cliffs." I still hated myself for bringing up the Mia subject, and that leading to what had happened. "Then, stupidly, I bought up Mia and then to change the subject I told him about my new song. When he heard it was about domestic violence he went agro-wolf, thinking it had happened to me." I had my head in my hands, not looking Angela in the eye.

"And?" she urged me gently.

"Well I calmed him down, assured him that it wasn't about me. Then he hugged me, and that was okay. I asked him if he really cared that much and he said he did and looked at me as if I were crazy for thinking he didn't." I paused to actually breathe, "And before I knew it, we were almost kissing."

Angela gave me a look, "Are you sure you're not over-reacting? You said almost."

"But then he leapt away from me saying how we can't and that it was wrong." I revealed.

"Oh." She nodded, "I can see how that would be totally and horribly embarrassing."

"Oh, gee thanks." I moaned, "So it really was that bad?"

"Well in a way yes, but technically no." Angela answered wisely.

"You're confusing." I shook my head, amused. Angela just smiled, and took a sip of the coffee I had made her.

"Do you have a coffee machine? I really want one of those." She said, gazing into the tiny part of the kitchen she could see through the door.

"No, I don't have one." I shook my head, bemused.

"Really? Because this coffee is really good."

"Funny. Jacob said the same thing." It was really weird.

"Maybe it just comes with being an awesome cook." Angela shrugged.

"Yeah, that's probably it." I laughed. Angela glanced at the clock.

"I've got to go." She told me, standing up and slinging her handbag over her arm, "I'm meeting Paul." I snickered and she whacked me across the head.

"Ow." I complained.

"Why don't we meet at the coffee shop in Forks on Sunday?" she suggested.

"Sure, about one o'clock?"

"Sounds great." She agreed. "See you." And she left. I started cleaning up, feeling better about the whole scenario with Jacob.

_What do you think? Okay, so I know the whole coffee thing is weird, but I want to know what you all think about her owning a coffee shop? I know she's a singer but that can't pay the bills for the rest of her life (well it probably could) but I guess she needs something to do. Please __review!_


	5. Chapter 5

_I am soooooo sorry that I have taken so long to write this, but every time I say to myself 'okay, I'll write today' I just seem to run out of time. Please forgive me! Well I hope you like this long-awaited chapter! _

Chapter 5 – Proposal

**THURSDAY, 28****TH**** JUNE, 2007**

**BELLA'S POV**

About an hour after Angela had left, I headed back to La Push. I needed to apologise to Jacob in person. I arrived and I shut the door of the car and turned around, running into something warm and hard. It was Jacob's chest. He must of came out when I was getting out of the truck. I remembered that awful silence on the ride home and I just wanted to hide my face in shame.

"Hi Jake." I squeaked, just managing to get that out.

"Hey." He replied, wary.

"Jake, I just want to apologize, I-"

"No." he cut me off, "I was my fault as well, there is no reason for you to be sorry."

"Okay." I nodded slowly, "But I'm still sorry." I quickly added before he could stop me.

"Bella." He sighed exasperatedly. I just smiled sheepishly back.

**SUNDAY, 1****ST**** JULY, 2007**

**BELLA'S POV**

I was walking to my truck with a trolley full of groceries when I sighted someone staring tentatively at me. I squinted through the slight misty rain, trying to see if I recognised the girl. It took me a few moments to realise I didn't know them and that might be a fan or something.

Before I knew it a flustered and very pretty Quilete girl, around my age, was standing at my truck with me.

"Hi Bella." She greeted me warmly, as if we had been best friends for life.

"Erm hi." I said politely, not sure who it was.

"Oh I'm so sorry, where are my manners?" she blushed, "I'm Skye, Embry's older sister." Understanding dawned on me, and I could pick out the few features on her face that reminded me of Embry; same shape nose, identical eye-colour - a greenish sort of brown.

"Hey Skye." I smiled.

"I'm sorry to keep you out in this rain, but I was wondering if maybe you wanted to get together some time?" She asked, and she was as quiet and timid as Embry had been before he had phased.

"Sure." I agreed, genuinely glad, "That's perfect. Are you free now? I was just going to drop these off at home then go for a coffee with my friend, Angela."

"Oh, are you sure?" she asked nervously, "That would be great."

"I'm sure. Do you want to get a lift with me?" I offered.

"Golly gosh, are you sure?" she asked again. Golly gosh. Even though I hardly knew Skye, I was beginning to like her.

"I'm sure." I repeated.

"Okay, I'll just go tell Mum. She's waiting for me." She told me and while she was gone I packed all the food into the car, leaving enough space for me and Skye. She got into the car with me and I drove to my house. We made small talk, commenting on the dreary weather and about the wolf pack. She helped me carry all the stuff inside and once I had put the food that needed refrigeration, we drove back to the main street to a cosy little coffee shop.

We got out and rushed inside, out of the rain. I spotted Angela in a corner booth and we made our way over to her. Angela waved when she spotted me, but a slight quizzical look crossed her face when she saw Skye. She also seemed to be avoiding my eye, and that struck me as weird.

"Hi Ang." I said as I slid into the booth, Skye sitting next to me, "This is Skye, Embry's older sister. Maybe you've met before?"

"No we haven't, but it's nice to meet you." Angela smiled at Skye.

"Nice to meet you, too." Skye replied politely, smiling as well.

"Have you ordered?" I asked Angela.

"No I was waiting for you." She told me so I got both of their orders and went up to get them.

"Should be ready in ten minutes." I notified them, sitting back down. They nodded in reply.

"Typical of Embry not to mention he had a sister." Angela started saying, "he seemed so shy when I first met him, now he's just crazy like all the other boys."

"So you've known Embry for a while?" Skye asked, obviously surprised.

"Oh sure! I'm with Paul, you know, his friend?" she asked. It seemed that, like me, Angela wasn't sure whether or not Skye knew about the whole werewolf thing.

"Yes, Paul is a part of the Pack, right?" Skye replied, solving the problem.

"Yep, that's it." Angela nodded, sipping from her latte.

"So how are you connected with the Pack, Bella?" Skye turned to me. I don't think she realised what a touchy subject that was.

"Well…" I trailed off.

"It's a long story." Angela finished for me, obviously having heard the full story from Paul.

"Oh." Skye was clearly confused.

"Okay then, I'll tell you." Is sighed and launched into the story, but quietly so no one else would hear. "Well four years ago I moved to Forks to live with my dad. I fell in love with a vampire, and I just so happened that vampires being around caused Quilete teenage boys to phase into wolves. So my best friend, Jake who is a werewolf, and my boyfriend, Edward who is a vampire, were both fighting against each other, over me." I took a deep breath, "And then I decided to leave both of them and for three years I was away, I became a singer and I decided. Only now that I'm Back, it seems Jake is taken." Skye's face was filled with shock and then she cracked up laughing.

"Oh I'm sorry!" she gasped, "But that is absurd! How can so much happen to one person in four years?"

"I know, it's exhausting." I smiled.

"I don't know how you survived it." Angela remarked. I just shrugged in reply and spotted the waitress headed our way.

"Shhh!" I warned before the lady who's name tag read 'Tina' arrived. She gave us our order then left to serve a couple who had just arrived.

Once Tina had left we resumed our conversation. I took a sip of my latte and watched Angela as she changed the subject to work. Skye and Ang were discussing their future plans. Angela seemed strange, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

"So how's Paul and the pack?" I asked once their conversation had died down a bit.

"Oh." Angela was surprised, "Well, yes he's um good. And the, err, pack." She avoided making eye contact. Something was definitely up.

"Angela?" was all I said, brows raised.

"Hmm?"

"Don't even pretend you don't know what I'm talking about." I rolled my eyes.

"I-I don't." she stammered, taking a swig of her coffee.

"I don't even know you well but I can kind of tell that your… well lying." Skye said, a sympathetic look on her face. Angela sighed, but wouldn't say anything.

"Whatever it is, I will find out sooner or later any way." I pointed out, "You may as well be the one to tell me." For some reason I had a feeling it was bad news.

"Well…" she cleared her throat nervously. "Bella, I don't think it really means anything, but he sounded genuinely happy when he told me…" she was looking everywhere; the ceiling, he hands, her handbag. Everywhere but me.

"Ang!" I sighed in exasperation after a silence that exceeded a minute.

"Jake asked Mia to marry him." She said that in one big rush, and I didn't hear properly. At least I hoped I hadn't.

"What?" I asked.

"Jake asked Mia to marry him." She repeated, slower this time. I had heard correctly before.

"No." I gasped, in total shock. I didn't see it coming, not one clue. Three days before, when I had seen Jacob, he hadn't even hinted anything. "What did she say?"

"She said yes." Angela admitted sadly.

"Jacob!" I groaned.

"You mean that blonde girl with the big boobs!" Skye cried indignantly, causing a few people near us to glance disapprovingly in our direction.

"Skye!" Angela scolded, but her voice was full of amusement, "But yes, her."

"What does he see in her?" she questioned. Angela shrugged.

"You tell me then we'll both know." I added in.

"Becca and Rach won't be happy." She sighed, shaking her head.

"You mean Rebecca and Rachel?" I asked, referring to Jacobs older sisters. "Do you know them well?"

"Yeah, we've been best friends since we were kids." Skye told us.

"Oh. I remember them, but I usually hung out with Jake more when I was little." I nodded.

"Maybe they'll be able to talk some sense into him." Angela suggested.

"I hope so." I agreed, finishing the last of my drink. "But what annoys me the most is that he didn't tell me."

"Well, you are in love with him and his new fiancé hates you." Angela reminded me.

"Gee, thanks." I replied sarcastically, "I'm still his best friend though."

"True." Skye nodded. We were all silent for a while then Angela suddenly said,

"Oh my god." She was looking out the window a something.

"What?" I said, twisting around to also look out the window that was behind me.

"Incoming." Skye declared. I then saw Jacob getting out of the, followed by Mia. Angela groaned.

"No! Why are they here?" I murmured nervously.

"By the look of that big folder in Mia's arms, wedding planning. Whilst enjoying a coffee." Angela said matter-of-factly.

"Let's go." I started to get up but Skye pulled me back down.

"You know it will look weird that as soon as the arrive, you leave. Are you really going to rum?" Skye asked, a meaningful look in her eyes. I thought about it and just before they entered the shop I said.

"No, I'm going to fight."

_Well that's a surprising turn of events. This chapter was slightly boring but it had to be done. Please, feel free to make any suggestions, ideas, criticism or praise! Review! _

_Love Kaitlyn _

_xxx_


	6. Chapter 6

_Okay, I know it's taken forever for me to write this, but I have not time! I hate it but oh well, enjoy!_

Chapter 6 – Teardrops On My Guitar

**WEDNESDAY, 4****TH**** JULY, 2007**

**BELLA'S POV**

"Hurry up Dad!" I called up the stairs as I gathered my things and went out to my car. We were going to the Clearwater's for dinner and we were already running ten minutes late. I started up the truck and sat, waiting for Charlie who was taking forever.

Eventually, he came out, locking the house door behind him. He hopped in the car and I pulled out of the driveway.

"Looks like there's going to be a storm." Charlie said, glancing up at the dark, cloudy sky.

"Urgh, we're going to be really late by the time we get there." I groaned as we drove along the familiar road to the res.

"It's not my fault." Charlie shrugged.

"You're the one who took so long in the bathroom!" I replied, laughing.

"Shut up, Bells." He grumbled.

"Oh right," I realised, "We're going to see Sue!" Sue hadn't stayed over since I'd arrived, but I knew for a fact that they had a 'romance' thing going on.

"Shut up." He growled again, though there was a hint of amusement in his eyes.

"Do you want me to get my own place?" I asked abruptly, "Because I can, and then you and Sue would… have more privacy." I finished awkwardly.

"No, don't worry about it!" Charlie said quickly, but I was still unsure.

"Okay then…" I trailed off. We continued in companionable silence until we reached our destination.

"Thirty-five minutes late." I announced as I got out of the car.

"C'mon." Charlie rolled his eyes, leading me inside. We went into the kitchen/dining area and discovered everyone only just sitting down for dinner.

"Oh Charlie, you made it! I thought you might have been kept at work or something. Sorry, we were about to start because the boys wouldn't stop complaining." Sue bustled forward to kiss Charlie on the cheek and give me a warm hug.

After saying hello to everyone we joined them at the table. Sue and Emily had cooked up a storm; everyone had their plates piled high with food.

**(A/N) – Just to let you all know, the people at the table are; Bella, Charlie, Sue, Seth, Leah, Jacob, Embry, Quil, Paul, Sam, Emily, Angela, Skye. Now that that's settled…)**

With a crack of thunder (which startled everyone in the room) rain started pounding down on the roof. We all cheered happily and continued eating.

"You know what I can't figure out." Angela was sitting right next to me and had just finished eating, "Even though we live in Fork and La Push, where it rain at least once a week, we still get excited about storms."

I laughed, "Your right! But I guess storms are just more exciting than just boring old drizzly rain."

"You have a point." She nodded in agreement. We continued our trivial talk whilst waiting for everyone else to finish.

Emily, Angela and I immediately got up and started to clean up after the boys (who had made a considerable mess) and collect the dirty dishes.

"Oh you girls sit down, your always doing the hard work!" Sue chided, "I'm sure Leah and Seth will clean up and I'll do the dishes later once you've all gone home.

We started protesting but Sue wouldn't hear of her guests doing housework on a night like this.

"But mum!" Seth whined.

"Now Seth!" Sue said and he obeyed, followed by Leah. Conversations resumed and we all talked for a while until Leah and Seth started squabbling.

"Shut up!" Leah yelled at Seth, deeply blushing.

"Make me!" Seth retorted, deliberately being annoying. If it were anyone else, they would have ignored him, passing it off as normal Seth behaviour. But Leah just had to bite (no pun intended).

"I will!" she screeched and with that, she threw one of the dishes, frisbee-style, at Seth's head. It hit him, but rebounded off of his forehead and smashed on the floor.

"Ow." Seth rubbed his head, surprised at what his older sister had done. There was silence for thirty seconds then everyone burst out laughing. Once the laughter had died down Leah cleaned up the broken plate and then they both came and sat back down at the table with everyone else.

"So Bella, Charlie was telling me that you've written another new song." Sue said, trying to make polite conversation to recover from her children's performance.

"Oh have you Dad?" I asked, brows raised at Charlie who shrugged innocently, making me smile.

"So have you finished it?" Sue questioned, sipping from her cup of lemonade.

"Yeah, what's it called?" Angela added, picking up on the conversation.

"Well yes, I've finished it." I shifted uncomfortably in my seat, dodging Angela's question.

"Will you play it for us?" Seth pleaded; all the while Jacob was just sitting there, watching with slight amusement.

"Oh I err… Don't have my guitar!" I lied.

"Yes you do, I saw it in your car when we drove here." Charlie nodded, totally oblivious to my discomfort.

I sighed inwardly, "Oh yes, that's right." I nodded, wanting to go and bang my head against the wall.

"Well let's hear it!" Seth said excitedly, volunteering to go out into the rain to get my guitar.

When he got back, I got the stool from the kitchen bench and sat down.

"Do I have too?" I asked sadly.

"Yes!" they all yelled impatiently. I sighed again then started singing to a slow tune;

_Jake looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without_

Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's so damn funny  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night  
  
_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight  
  
_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into.._

Jake looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see.

There was silence, and everyone seemed totally shocked. Before anyone said anything I ran from the room before they saw my tears. I bolted through the rain and quickly got into my old Chevy. Tears mingled with rain covered my face and I shivered from the cold.

Before I could lock the doors, Jacob had hopped into the passenger side, shaking the wet hair out of his eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked, then looked up when I didn't answer.

"What do you think?" I sniffled.

"Hmm." He nodded. Then just like he used to, when I was falling apart, he took me in his arms and hugged me. I had missed this comforting warmth.

"Probably not a good idea." I whispered into his damp shirt.

"I know, but don't worry Bells. It'll be okay." He promised me. I didn't even think he was sure about that, but I let my gullible, trusting side listen to him and believe every word.

**THURSDAY, 5****TH ****JULY, 2007**

**BELLA'S POV**

I typed a quick reply to my manager on my laptop before shutting it down. I resumed eating my breakfast as Charlie came in.

"Morning Bells." He said, pouring himself a coffee and sitting at the table with me.

"Morning." I mumbled through a mouth-full of toast.

"Look Bella, I'm sorry about last night…" he said, shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

"Don't worry Dad." I quickly swallowed down my mouth-full, "It's not your fault. I shouldn't be so open when writing my songs."

"Yeah, but if I hadn't st-"

"No." I cut him off, "Not your fault."

"But if I ha-"

"Stop!" I said over the top of him again, "Drop it Dad." I gave him a stern look.

"Well… Fine!" he sighed, shaking his head.

"Thank you." I smiled victoriously, sipping from my coffee.

"There's one more thing…." He trailed off.

"Yeah?"

"It's your birthday in twenty days." He said it as if I didn't already know, "And I want to know what you want as a present from me."

"Dad!" I groaned, "You know you don't have to get me anything!"

"I know, but I want to." He said simply, blushing.

"Thanks you but…." The look on his face made me change my mind, "Fine, I'll get back to you on that one." I sighed, this time it was him with the victorious smile on his face.

"Okay, well I better get to work." He was still smiling happily to himself when he was going out the door.

I tidied up the house for the rest of the morning and by lunch I was starving. I decided to head out to the café for lunch instead of sitting around home for the whole day. After a quick call to Angela and Skye, I was getting into my truck. Skye had been busy with her Mum but Angela was free.

I picked her up on the way and we were both extremely disappointed to find the café shut.

"Maybe they're just closed for a lunch break or something?" Angela suggested. We got out and went to the door. The only sign up was a note of eviction.

"Oh no! The owners mustn't of been able to keep up with the bills." I said sadly. We peered into the windows to find it empty except for a few boxes and most of the furniture.

"Where are we supposed to get a good coffee now?" she sighed exasperatedly.

I finally voiced an idea I had been nurturing for a while; "Well you know, I've been thinking about opening a café here…"

Angela turned to me, "Really? Wow, that's a great idea!"

"You think so?" I asked uncertainly.

"Definitely! You should go for it!" Angela encouraged me. I smiled in return.

"You know what, I think I will…"

"Of course, I'll help you with organising everything! We'll need to find an empty shop lot first, then start planning what it'll look like, then of course…" Angela rambled the whole way home and even while we were eating sandwiches that I had quickly made she continued with her ideas.

_So, what do you think? Please review!_

_Love Kaitlyn xx_


	7. Chapter 7

_Okay yes, I know! You all want to kill me! But sorry, I think I already died. I was very sick for ages and it was horrible. Sorry it's taken me so long. I won't deprive you of the next chapter any longer!_

Chapter 7 – Lost Control

**SATURDAY, 7****TH**** JULY, 2007**

**BELLA'S POV**

"Have you thought about it yet?" Charlie quizzed me as I hurried around the house, getting ready.

"Thought about what?" I asked absent-mindedly as I collected the papers I needed.

"What you would like for your birthday." He sighed exasperatedly.

"Oh right! Umm well…" I stalled. I hadn't told Charlie of my plans to open my own store, but I knew that appliances like a coffee machine and a dishwasher would be perfect for Charlie and Mum to go halves in.

"Well?" he repeated.

"I-I'll have an idea when I get back." I promised, collecting my keys of the hook.

"Okay. Be careful, the roads are slippery from the three days of non-stop rain." He warned me.

"I'm always careful." I assured him before hurrying through the rain to my car.

My old truck rumbled as I cruised along at a slow pace. The Chevy wasn't going too well, gradually getting creakier and the maximum speed reducing. It continued pouring down rain as I headed to the res, going to meet up with Skye and Ang to organise the forms for the lease of a vacant shop.

Through the rain, I could see a figure in a pink polka-dot rain coat. She was going against the rain, towards the res like me. When I pulled up beside her, she looked up and I was surprised to see Mia, glaring at me from under her rain-hat.

Knowing it was the polite thing to do I leaned over and opened the door, yelling;

"Want a ride?"

She must have been desperate because, grudgingly, she got in the car. Shutting the door and wiping the wet hair from her eyes she mumbled icily; "Thanks."

"That's okay." I said just as coolly, pulling back onto the road, "So what happened to your car?"

"It broke down a few k's back." She jerked her head, indicating behind us, "My phone was dead so I couldn't call Jacob."

"Oh." I nodded, "Is that where you're heading?"

"Yes." She replied. We continued in silence, all except the radio in the background, only just half-way to the res. Annoyingly, the radio went fuzzy then zoned out. The dead silence made me want to scream so I started fiddling with the dials, trying to bring the radio back to life.

"Here, let me try." Mia sighed impatiently, reaching towards the broken radio.

"I'm perfectly capable." I snapped, and she retracted her hand.

"Fine." She sniffed, "I was just trying to help. You don't have to-" she stopped suddenly then screamed; "Bella! Look out!"

I looked up to see a logging truck, loaded with trees, skid along the dangerously wet road towards us. The driver had lost control and I wrenched the wheel of the Chevy, trying to get out of its way. It was definitely too late. We both screamed as the truck crashed into us.

**TUESDAY, 10****TH**** JULY, 2007**

**BELLA'S POV**

My eyelids were so heavy that I couldn't open them. Whatever I was lying on was stiff, and the air smelt like chemicals. I couldn't remember exactly where I was or how I got here. I was faintly aware of two people talking quietly to each other. I groaned as soon as I realised the throbbing of my head.

"Bella?" I could feel someone at my side, holding my hand, "Bella? Can you hear me?"

I wanted to answer, to console whoever it was that sounded so panicked. All I managed was a whimper.

"Bells?" the second voice asked. This voice sounded sad and hopeless I whimpered again in reply.

**(A/N) – Okay, I bet at this point you all think I've killed Mia. Do you really think I'm that horrible?)**

"We need a nurse." The first voice said breathlessly.

"I'll stay here, you go get one." The second voice suggested. Whoever had been holding my hand disappeared, and I felt a much warmer person replace them.

"Bells? Honey? If you can hear me, squeeze my hand." The person pleaded. I put all my strength into doing so and I heard a sigh of relief.

"Can you open your eyes sweetie?" the voice asked me, "C'mon, you can do it!" they persuaded me. It felt as if I were using all my energy to do what I had thought was simple. Slowly, my eyes cracked open but my vision was blurry.

"Bella?" Someone was hovering over me. Gradually, they came into focus.

"J-Jacob?" I croaked.

"Oh Bella!" He sighed and fell back into the white plastic chair he had been sitting in. It bent slightly from the weight.

"Why am I in hospital this time?" I queried, my voice still weak. A pained look crossed Jake's face.

"You mean you don't remember?"

"No, sorry." I started to shake my head but that made my head pound even more so I stopped.

"Bella, you were in a car crash." As soon as he said that, a flood of memories came rushing back.

"Oh my god…" I gasped, "Where's Mia? Is she okay?" At the mention of Mia Jake practically started crying.

"Oh… Is she okay?" I repeated, firmer this time.

"I-I don't know." He replied quietly.

"What do you mean you don't know?" I was starting to sound hysterical.

"Calm down Bella."

"Calm down? Just give me a straight answer, please." I begged.

"I don't know. She might be okay or she might not be. She's in surgery." He sounded as if every word hurt him.

"Surgery?" I gasped, tears brimming in my eyes. I may not like Mia but that did not mean I was heartless.

"Bella, you were in surgery too." He told me, his eyes flitting to my leg. I looked down to see a giant bulge in the blanket where my leg should be. I quickly threw the blankets off and found my leg covered in plaster.

"Oh." Was all I managed to say.

"Bella, why was Mia in your car?" Jacob asked.

"B-Because…" it took me a while to remember the exact order of events. "Her car had broken down… she was on her way to see you… I was going to see Skye and Angela… I was going to buy a café…"

"Really? You're going to buy a café?" he asked, surprised.

"Yeah." I nodded, "Then… then the radio broke… I was trying to fix it and we were arguing… there was a logging truck and it slid across the road… we were both screaming then that's all I remember." I told him.

"Wow." He sighed, slouching in his chair, "That must have been horrible." I didn't reply because I honestly couldn't think of anything to say. Then Charlie and a nurse entered the room.

"Hello Isabella, how are you feeling?" The nurse asked me kindly, coming forward and inspecting all the cords in my arm.

"Bella." I couldn't help but correct her, "I'm feeling fine, I guess."

"Well that's good. We were hoping you would wake up today." She smiled comfortingly at me as she adjusted my bed.

"Are we at Seattle?" I asked suddenly, realizing the Forks hospital was nowhere near as high-tech.

"Yes." She nodded.

"Oh, okay. When can I go home?" was the next question I asked.

"I'm not sure yet." She chuckled, "But I'm sure once the doctor has insured that you are getting better, he will let you go."

"Thanks." I smiled.

"Now I'm going to give you some more pain killers, you will more than likely fall asleep." She warned me, preparing the pain killers.

"Oh no." I gasped. I already wanted to rip the tube out of my arm, and getting more pain killers would only make it worse.

"You'll be fine… Just concentrate on something else." She instructed me. My eyes scanned the room, past my father worried face, the white wall, the plain door, until I settled on Jacob's face.

"Do it." I winced as I felt the cold liquid spread through my arm. "Thank you." I said as the nurse left the room.

"Hey dad." I said, my eyelids already drooping.

"Hey Bells." He smiled at me.

"Night Dad, night Jake." I said, my words slurred. I saw them both smiling at me as I fell asleep.

**WEDNESDAY, 11****TH**** JULY, 2007 **

**BELLA'S POV**

When I woke up again the room was dark and filled with snoring. I glanced over at the clock and read 12:43 am. I looked down to see a sleeping Jacob slumped onto the bed, his head resting on me. I couldn't help but smile at his peaceful face.

I peered into the corner of the room, another source of snoring, and was surprised to see Paul with Angela curled up at his side.

I gently ran my finger through Jake's soft, black hair.

"Bella." He whispered, shifting slightly in his sleep. I froze, hoping he would wake up. "Bella, come back. Bella I love you." He continued, a passionate look crossing his face. I felt tears spring to my eyes. If only that were true.

"Love you too Jake." I replied just as quietly.

"Finally." Jake said, sitting up.

"Wh-what?" I was shocked, caught half-way between laughing and feeling totally embarrassed. "I thought you were asleep."

"I was. All I heard was you saying you loved me. Bella, you really sounded like you meant it this time." Jacob looked at me expectantly.

"That's because I did mean it Jacob. I do love you." I said, hanging my head.

"Look at me." He gently tipped my chin up, "It's nothing to be embarrassed about. I love you too." He leaned forward and our lips met. My heart monitor went crazy with beeping, causing Jacob to sit back in his seat. Angela and Paul stirred, both of them sitting up and blinking blearily.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Angela mumbled.

"I'm fine Ang." I assured her.

"Okay, if you're sure." Angela leaned back onto Paul and was instantly asleep.

"She's hadn't slept for a long time. Paul only just managed to get her to lie down tonight." Jacob told me, nodding towards the couple in the corner.

"Poor thing." I sighed sympathetically. "Oh my god!" I gasped, "How's Mia?"

"She's okay. The surgery on her back went well." Jacob said, smiling.

"That's a relief." I sighed but thinking of Mia made a shameful blush creep up my neck and colour my face. "Jacob…"

"What?" he asked warily.

"What just happen can never happen again. I love you. I really, honestly do. But you're engaged. And your fiancée is in hospital, she needs you." I said quietly, trying to get the words I hated saying out before I could change my mind.

"Bells, you need me." He gave me his puppy dog eyes (no pun intended) but I could see a shadow of guilt flicker in his eyes.

"I'm not going to lie, I do need you. But you don't owe it to me Jake. But you do owe it to Mia. You're getting married! Your life is about to start, with Mia, not me." I was trying so hard not to burst into tears and start begging him to stay, stay with me forever.

"Bells…" Jake shook his head slowly, "I don't want to start a new life if you're not in it."

"You have too." I whispered and that's when I lost control and started crying.

"Don't cry. Please…" Jake reached out to wipe my tears away but I stopped him.

"This isn't what I want Jake; I don't want you to marry Mia, I don't want you to leave me. But I left it too late. If I hadn't ran away three years ago this would be different. I was so stupid." The tears continued to roll silently and steadily down my cheeks.

"But I-"

"Jacob." I cut him off.

"Bella…" he was still shaking his head in denial as he left the room.

A sob that shook my whole body escaped my lips before I covered my mouth with my a hand, my other arm wrapping around myself, trying to hold everything together.

"You okay Bella?" It was Paul's voice that spoke gently from the darkness.

"I don't think so." Was all I said in reply.

_Yes a car crash. How original? I guess I needed some serious drama. Well Bella is trying to get over Jake but I seriously doubt that going to happen :D Review!_

_Kaitlyn_

_xoxo_


End file.
